


The City of Heaven and Hell

by Saintclare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Sex, Blood and Violence, Demon/Human Relationships, Edgar Allan Poe References, Everyone Has Issues, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Heaven & Hell, I'm Going to Hell, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character Death(s), Other, Painful Sex, Public Nudity, Rape Recovery, What am I doing, everything sucks, humans are fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintclare/pseuds/Saintclare
Summary: Welcome.This city was made for the demons and the angels to live in harmony with the humans, to get along with them, to be kind to them.But things never work out properly.(About forty years after the city is created, different parts of it are ruled by angel and/or demon gangs. Humans don't have much say in anything, but they are left out of a decent amount of conflicts. This story focuses on the lives of an angel with broken wings, a demon with a heart of steel, and a human trying to live normally)





	The City of Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to this mindfuck that I wanted to write.
> 
> Most of the warnings don't come into play in the first chapter, but they're a heads-up of whats to come. I condone none of the cruel behaviors mentioned in this story at all.

It seems that the ones up above do not smile down upon us with favor, only hate.

Everything in this city is broken, the people, the buildings, everything. We're lucky to have running water, internet, and electricity.

The angels are the nicer ones, but that doesn't mean that they would not be cruel. They can be just as bad as demons sometimes. 

Demons, on the other hand, are well aware that they are strong and powerful, and target weak angels and.....

Do bad things to them.

One of my friends, a young angel by the name of Amala, had her wings broken and torn by a demon lord. A demon lord, willing to pay attention to someone as lowly as her.

But his attentions were not kind, only rage and desire.

He wanted to make an angel/demon hybrid, to 'further the race of demons and angels alike', Amala told me he said after throwing her to the concrete ground of the sidewalk, leaving her battered and bruised and naked. He didn't care about anyone, not even his own children. Not even the angel who he wanted to carry his brood.

Currently, my human self is busy purchasing foodstuffs for my family (my sister and my cat, mainly). When I'm done paying for anything, I practically run back to my home, not wanting to see the demons that had tortured my friend in such a way. Luckily, my home isn't that far away, so it doesn't take me that long to get there.

My sister, Emily, and my cat, Sagel, are both sleeping on one of the small beds in the small apartment, the former's black hair spilling prettily over the pillow. I smile a little at this as I unpack my groceries, humming a little tune as I do so. The two of them sleep quite a lot, so this is a perfectly normal thing to be seeing around this time of day. 

* * *

 

Amala is scratching at her arms, little pieces of dark skin falling to the bathroom floor. The wounds quickly heal, to her disappointment.

All the skin that he had touched, she wanted away. All of it. He had touched every inch of her, sliding his fingers into places she never wanted them to be, violating her.

She gives up at scratching at her arms and gets a sponge, rubbing her skin raw with it. She liked to imagine that she was stripping the skin away, erasing his disgusting fingerprints. 

She had cut her hair for that same reason, the reason of his fingerprints. 

His fingers were tipped with claws when he took her, making her feel disgusting and unwanted.

And she was still being forced to carry his brood. 


End file.
